Large bore engines may experience wear, such as surface fatigue, due to cavitation, at fuel injector nozzles. The wear caused by cavitation at the injection nozzle may decrease fuel flow through the nozzle and, therefore, result in decreased engine power. In addition to power, it is necessary to maintain the emissions output at predetermined levels, for example, such as the amount of nitrogen oxide (“NOx”) detected in the emissions fluid.